Puck Summerhaze
Name: Puck Summerhaze Age: 22 Born: 1st January 1991 Mother: Hera Father: Ross Summerhaze Step-mother: Danielle Summerhaze Personality: Puck isn’t necessarily cold and harsh, just…misunderstood. His attitude towards people is based upon his first impression of them. Generally, he is neutral, but as soon as said person does something that makes up his mind about them, he will then change his personality accordingly. Weapon: Machete Backstory: Anybody would have thought that Hera would have gotten back at Zeus for all of the demigods he had throughout the years. Typically, the goddess would try and either make the demigod’s life hell, or Zeus’ himself. She usually took no notice of the demigod’s mothers, but in 1989, one particular mortal, named Lia Summerhaze became mother of Zeus’ latest child. This woman had no trace of the one trait that Hera was known for: jealously. Usually, Zeus stayed with a mortal for one, two months max, but with Lia, he spent up to 4 months, making sure that their son was OK. Hera was enraged, and as soon as Zeus left the child and its mother, she killed the baby. Once Zeus found at that Hera had killed his most recent son, he yelled at his wife, telling her that she was only jealous that his and Lia’s child was nothing like Hephaestus, knowing that the mention of the blacksmith god would hurt Hera. Hera then left Olympus for a while, needing space. Somewhere down in South America, she met a tourist, who presented himself to be Ross Summerhaze, a Hawaii native. She spent time talking to Ross and learnt that he was not only the brother of Lia, but despised her also. This common interest drew Hera towards Ross. Though she always thought about Lia, and ways to get back at Zeus. She came to the decision, that she’ll have an affair with Ross. Sure she’d have to bathe in a river to regain her virginity, but if it made Zeus feel how she had felt each time he had a demigod, it was kinda worth it. So, Hera started an affair with Ross, getting pregnant, despite her constantly telling herself not to get attached to the mortal, she began to develop feelings for him, for example, she didn’t want to see him get hurt in any way possible. Nine months later, on the 1st January 1991, Hera gave birth to a son, who she personally named Puck, after Ross' over used quote 'Pucker up then'. She gave Puck to Ross and told him that she was in fact Hera, and that she had to go back to Olympus…to Zeus. She told him that she’d always keep an eye on him and their son, to ensure that they would be safe. When she returned to Olympus, she found Zeus enraged at her for staying away from Olympus for a long amount of time. Hera simply told him that she was doing what he had been doing for centuries. Then, she went to the river that gave her virginity back, and stayed there; cleansing away the evidence that Puck had ever been conceived. Back in Hawaii, Ross raised Puck to be carefree and enjoy life. He never kept the secret that his mother was an important woman in a different society. Puck always imagined that he meant princess, or queen of another country. When he was 10, Puck’s dad married Danielle Winters, a lawyer from Colorado. So, Puck and his father moved there with Danielle, to start a new life as a family. As Hera told Ross, she occasionally looked over them, and when she found out he had married someone and forgotten about her, she became jealous. Yes she told herself she’d never fall in love with a mortal, but it felt good to be loved by someone, other than Zeus. So she sent some monsters to kill Danielle, and her unborn child with Ross. Hera watched with no remorse as her son’s stepmother was ripped to shreds. When Ross and Puck came home, they both fell to their knees and cried over the woman’s death. By then, Puck was 16, and Ross thought he could handle the truth about his mother, and told him that his mother was in fact Hera, queen of the Greek Gods. He told him that she was a mean, spiteful goddess, who seemed nice when she met him, but only used him for revenge on Zeus. Hearing Ross say that, Hera felt angry towards the mortal. He ''should ''honour her. She could have had any man in the world to have her child with, but she picked him, and he repaid her like that? So, she sent monsters on the two males, causing them to flee their house, and to the extent, America. Ross took himself and Puck back to Hawaii, in hopes that Hera wouldn’t find them. Despite it, Hera sent more monsters on them, killing Ross, and leaving Puck a legal orphan. After the death of his father, Puck became closed up, lashing out at the few people who actually spoke to him. He was then dumped into a foster home, and many people refused to foster him after his first foster family. It started when a happy couple by the name Smith, came in and saw potential in the moody teen. The couple themselves were in their mid 30s, and the woman, Joanne, not being able to bear any children of her own. The trouble really began after 4 weeks, where Puck insisted he was a revenge child, who should have never been born. It was only after Jason, his foster father, told him to move on from his father’s death, did Puck really react badly. He wished, and cursed that the Smith’s would have a bad marriage. To answer his pleas, Hera gave her son this one wish, nothing more. The Smith’s soon sent Puck back to the Foster Home. However, it wasn’t long before Puck soon escaped and ran from it all. He ran into a gang in Honolulu, who promised him somewhere to live. He joined, not knowing what he’d get himself into. By the time he was 19, he had been in the gang for three years. They had gotten him hooked on many things, mainly drugs and cigarettes. Eris, loved the fact that Puck had no purpose in life, and enjoyed making him suffer more and more. Once she found out his true heritage, she went straight to Zeus and told him of his wife’s affairs. Zeus thanked the goddess and asked him to supply one of her demigod children, with one of his, to track down, and kill Puck. Two demigods were chosen from a range, yet neither would seem to return to their houses. The duo had many flaws. For example, the son of Zeus wanted to get there quickly, whereas the daughter of Eris opted for a slower, better thought out approach. After a month, they reached Hawaii, and Puck. During the time that the two other demigods were in Hawaii, Puck felt more alert than he previously felt, even when he smuggled the drugs that the gang wanted. On his 20th birthday, Puck was attacked by the two demigods. At first, he ran away from then, trying to dodge each of the attacks they hurled at him. He kept them away until he made the comically fatal mistake of running down an alleyway. Puck was then killed by the two demigods. However on their way back to America, the duo was killed by monsters. The source of the monsters is unknown, but both Zeus and Eris claim that Hera sent them. In the underworld, Puck pleaded for the chance to be allowed back into the mortal world, but Hades said that he had done nothing notably worthy to be given the chance. Hera then went down to the underworld and asked Hades to allow Puck back into the mortal world, at the age he should be. Again, Hades said that Puck had done nothing notably good to be given the chance, and asked Hera why he should treat the demigod different to everyone else. Hera said that Puck was nothing more than a child born out of revenge, and that as long as he walked and lived, Zeus would feel anger, and would suffer. Hades like the idea of his elder brother suffering, and agreed to grant Puck life again, but only with a price. On his death day, he should be put into a sleep for two weeks, making him vulnerable to any attacks. Secretly, Hera was glad that he was given the chance that he should have had, yet she knew that he was a mistake nothing more. A week after his death, Puck was allowed back into the world. Instead of returning to Hawaii, he went to Brazil, hoping to escape everything about the Greek Mythological world. Whilst in Brazil, he met a daughter of Hypnos, Carly Jones. The two grew close, and before long, dating. They never kept the secret that their parents were gods. Yet Puck never told her his mother, nor the curse he was under, that her father had helped but him in. When he was 21, after the two week sleep, Carly suggested moving to New York, and try to pursue a career in acting. Puck agreed, hesitant that he could be in danger again. Again was a bit of an understatement. Whilst they were unpacking in their new home, a harpy attacked them. This was the first monster of many. The two demigods defeated the harpy with ease, Carly using her daggers, and Puck using a machete. Then multiple waves of monsters came, attacking them. They barely defeated each one as they came, but managed to hold out, scarcely escaping through the back door of their apartment. Carly suggested they go somewhere she had heard of…some kind of Camp. Puck agreed to take her there, not promising that he’d stay with her. So they travelled up north, until they reached Camp. Puck told her that he’d return, not saying when, just telling her that he would. He left New York without a trace. Puck travelled across America, releasing his hatred and anger anyway possible. He never forgot his father’s cries at the sight of his dead step-mother, and his final screams. He blamed it all on Hera. If she hadn’t have decided to get revenge, he could have been leading a normal life. It wasn’t until his 22nd birthday that he felt something. After the annoyance of the sleep curse, Puck walked towards a valley, that lead to the Sanctuary. There, he found the Covenant. He promised Carly not to do anything that would jeopardise their friendship in anyway shape or form, but he also promised himself to avenge his father’s, step mother’s and in a way, his long deceased cousin’s deaths. He went in, and requested to join Ortu Justitiae. Faction: Ortu Justitiae Reason: He believes that the gods are unaware of the danger they put their demigod children through, and don’t even care, at that. The mortals and demigods have suffered to much, in his eyes, and deserve to have the chance of freedom and equality, not being ruled by some ran down immortal beings, who have since, lost their touch. They need new gods and goddesses, some who know how the world works nower days. And he feels like he could easily fufill that.